Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light unit.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert current into light. As luminance of LEDs is increased recently, the LEDs are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illuminations. Also, LEDs emitting highly efficient white light may be realized by using a fluorescent substance or combining LEDs having various colors.